My Complicated Love Story
by Mikinori
Summary: As if High School isn't bad enough, Roxas is confused about his feelings towards Axel. His confusion leads to more difficult problems, as he attemps to find himself for what he really wants. YAOI;AKUROKU;ZEMYX;SORIKU; Many more. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, it's nice that you've dropped in to read my story. This is my second attempt at getting a story up so please, read, review all that good stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Pairings; RikuxSora, Zemyx, AkuRoku, NamiKai, MarluxiaxVexen, and XemnasxSaix.

New couples will be appreciated ! ENJOY!

Oh by the way; Character Ages so far:

Axel is 15, Sora is 15, Riku is 16, Demyx is 16, and Roxas is 14(He has a late birthday).

Now, ENJOY.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

My heart raced as my feet took me up the long hill in which my destination was. Breaths were taken each time my foot was taken from the concrete. As I looked back a yellow bus clouded my vision slowly, it zoomed pass me and on the side of the bus the bold, black letters labeled _"Pocono Mountain School District"_ were clearly displayed.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, running even faster to get to my bus stop. The bright yellow vehicle stopped at the top of the hill and the bus driver opened the doors and allowed 5 teenagers on and closed the doors. Just at that moment I approached the bus and began pounding on the door like a madman. The bus driver looked at me with an expression of annoyance as she opened the doors.

"Thanks.." I heaved out, grasping onto my knees attempting to get air.

"Whatever kid, just get on the damn bus.." the bus driver spat out, rolling her eyes. Walking onto the dark bus I found my seat, which was three spots down from where the driver was and sat. Digging my iPod out of my messenger bag, I scrolled down to one of my favoite songs, placed in my ear bus and began listening. I looked out of the window and looked outside, the light Pennsylvania skies were clouded over and it was really dark out. Although I wasn't surprised at this, it was 6 in the morning. The bus look a few turns before making another stop.

Looking up expectantly, I saw my close friend, Demyx Ongaku. He's been a friend of mine since I moved here actually. Demyx is a hyper, cheerful, out-going person; he stands up for what he believes in. He can get annoying sometimes, especially when he speaks of his boyfriend Zexion (Which is pretty much every day) however, I guess it comes with the package of being friends with him. Demyx was also seen as weird, his hair was a mixture of a mohawk and a mullet which suprisingly fit him pretty well. He didn't have a specific choice of style, he could be usually found wearing bright colors that made him stand out. You couldn't miss him in the hallway because of that.

I took out one of my earbuds, and lowered down the volume of my music. I knew that Dem always had a story to tell me. I sighed when he took a seat right in front of me. "Hey Dem." I greeted, with a soft, welcoming tone.

"Hey Roxas…" his voice not as enthusiastic, and warm as I thought it'd be. He sounded quite upset, and sighed sadly.

"You okay, dude?" I asked, gripping onto the top of the seat. I would have put my hand on his shoulder or something, but you see, I'm just barely 5 feet tall. Therefore, I can't reach over the seat.

"Zexion and I got into an argument.." he replied, looking out the window. Before I got to ask him the reason why, he continued.

"I don't get it. He just _has_ to be smarter than everyone! I know I'm not the most intelligent person but that doesn't mean I'm not smart! He had the nerve to call me an idiot!"

I facepalmed. "Dem.. Everyone calls you an idiot… You know that. Why react differently when he says so?"

"I just thought he saw me differently than everyone else… you know? I don't always appreciate being labeled the dumbest in the school…" he pouted and crossed his arms, looking at his reflection through the window.

The school bus came to another stop, and five kids walked on. 3 of those children, in which, I didn't care for much. My cousin, Sora plopped down right next to me and flashed a smile while his boyfriend, Riku, sat next to Demyx.

Sora Strife, was a hyper child. Too hyper for his own good, actually. His hair was naturally spiked and went out in literally all directions, much like mine however, with me it was more-so swayed to one side. Anyway, Sora always had a smile on his face and was usually never upset about anything, really optimistic. He had a slight feminine build but that didn't prevent him from joining our schools lacrosse, soccor, and football team. Which I must admit, he's really good at. I'd say Sora was the opposite of me, because I sucked at anything that had to do with sports, my body was built like my mothers and lacked any masculinity (I assure you, I'm manly), and I wasn't as carefree and easy-going.

Sora's style wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he could found wearing colorful bracelets on his arms and colors like grey, neon blue, and black. Which didn't really fit well with his personality but then again, who am I to judge? Sora was also gay, which wasn't much of a problem to anyone.

Riku Sombra, on the other hand was the schools bisexual heart-throb and my cousins boyfriend. He was a good catch but sort of a jerk. He was looked up upon by many students, and was hit on by most females which sounds completely unrealistic but that's the truth. Riku was very masculine and was just about on every sports team in the school, his parents were rich, grades were excellent and he seemed to have it all. I envied him sometimes, and silently wished to be more like him, I mean who wouldn't want to be?

He usually wore a sweater without sleeves, and fitted pants. His natural white hair fell in his face at times but never seemed to bother him. He walked with confidence beaming from his entire being never once showing any signs of weakness. Ahh, yes. I envied him quite much. He was a lucky bastard.

"Hey Rox! Hey Dem!" My Brunette relative chirped, clasping his hands together. Demyx murmured a response and I just gave Sora a look. Sora was a morning person, no doubt about that but today he was being a bit too happy. Then, it hit me.

"Sora.. did you get laid last night?"

"Yes, Roxy! I did. I, Sora Aoi Strife, got laid last night"

I lifted an eyebrow, "It must have been really great, considering how happy you seem to be.." A response made more to myself then to Sora.

"Oh, believe me Rox.. it _was_ great" Riku said, turning around in his seat, winking at me and brushing a strand of his white hair back.

"Aren't you like, sore?" I asked my cousin, curiously. Don't blame me, I'm still a virgin and just barely know about the concept of homosexual sex. Even though, I'm gay myself.

"Yup! Hurts like hell!"

Sighing, I refused to speak of this subject any longer.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

When the bus eventually reached the school, everyone was ready to get off the giant yellow vehicle. Demyx, Sora, and Riku stood at the front of the bus waiting for the doors to open, while I waited at my seat. As the doors opened, teens were literally pushing each other out of the way to get out. I mean honestly, what was with that?

Stepping off the bus, I inhaled the clean and slightly damp Pennsylvania air. It was apparent that it would most likely be raining later, especially from the dark clouds that could be seen in the distance.

I felt a hand clasp me on my shoulder and bring me close, shoving me into their chest. Immediately I knew who it was, Axel Flynn of course. "Don't you just hate it here, Roxy?" he smiled down at me looking at the school.

"Here as in school?"

"Yes. And no.. I mean in general. Pennsylvania sucks, the school system sucks, and so do the people"

Here we go again. Every morning before we even get to walk into the building, Axel reminds me everyday why he hates living here. Personally I love it here, the air is much cleaner compared to any of the major cities that the state was fairly close to, like New York City to be exact.

Sighing I removed myself from Axel's grasp and stepped away from him, "Ax, let's not go over this again. I _know_ that you hate everything about living here, the people are stupid, the school sucks, it's boring here, blah blah blah…" I rolled my eyes and began walking into the school building. Axel trailed after me not soon after, the chains on the pants he was wearing made constant noise as he caught up with me.

Axel was my best friend, his bright red hair and cat-like emerald eyes made him different than everyone else in this place. He was like the definition of what people would stereotype a "punk" as. He wore tight skinny jeans with chains, high-top converse, with some sort of band T-shirt. He had red snake bites on his moist pink lips and his facial expression never showed complete happiness. His personality was really hard to define, one minute he was happy, the next he was pissed beyond recognition despite those he never failed to but a genuine smile on my face. I don't really know much about his family except that his older brother, Reno is his guardian as of now. Axel was much taller than me, and kind of lanky. Sometimes he was mistaken for a Senior although like me, he was a freshman. Axel, like me, was gay. He didn't make it obvious though, because he was surprisingly a bit ashamed of his sexuality and I honestly felt bad for him about that.

He and I walked up 3 flights of stairs and got to our lockers, which were conveniently next to each other. I placed my messenger bag in, and took out my needed books and quietly closed and locked my locker. Axel, on the other hand just opened his locker placed his book-bag inside and shut it close.

"Why do you do that?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity in my eyes.

"Do what?"

"Open your locker just to put your bag in, what about your books?"

"I get them during class"

"Why?"

"Because, Roxy, it gives me an excuse to ditch class _silly_" Axel ruffled my Blonde hair and walked off to homeroom, sadly we didn't have that together.

"See you at lunch, Ax!" I called out, turning in the opposite direction.

"Sure, Roxy!" he replied and continued on his way.

Sighing, I walked down the seemingly endless hallway and shook my head. There was something about Axel that made me feel weird, my heart always had the habit to speed up whenever he was near me, and I felt as if I could be myself around him. Despite the fact that he was my best friend, he was really special to me and the thought of losing him one day worried me. But, it's not as if I had a crush on him or anything. We were friends and that's all we'll ever be.

But… I can't help and think that maybe, I'd like something more than that. Besides, Axel would never be attracted to someone like me, right? I wasn't loud, or even that much attractive. I was your stereotypical emo kid. Well, except for the slitting of the wrists part, I would never do that. My hair was spiky, unruly, and choppy. It was swayed to one side and was Blonde, and like I recall, Axel told me he wasn't that much attracted to Blondes (Although saying he might make an exception for me…). I had a feminine body and could barely hold my own during Physical Education, my sense of style was quite bland. I always had something to cover my arms and it was more than an obligation to wear skinny jeans. My black slip-on vans were worn out and just barely fit my feet. I had a stud under my lip which annoyingly glimmered in the light. And my eyes were a light blue and as I'm usually told, give people an easy way to see what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling. In which, I didn't like much.

I believe it's more than apparent that I lacked self-esteem.

Walking into homeroom, I seated myself in the front row and placed my books in front of me. Axel was still on my mind and I hadn't a clue what to do about it. I was definitely sure that I had no feelings for him, what-so-ever so really there was no need to dwell on the any longer, right?

Right.

But then again, if I did would it really be as bad as I'm making it seem? Maybe not…

"Ughh…" Groaning I placed my head on my desk and shut my eyes. Today was going to be a long day, indeed.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

Alright, well, this is my second attempt at a story so please, be easy on me. I fail to make my stories the least bit interesting so reviews would be nice! ^_^ No flames, please. I bruise easily..


	2. FML No Joke

The bell for first period echoed loudly and teenagers rushed out of the class. Now, they weren't running to get to class, I can definitely assure you of that. They were rushing to see their friends, gossip, get to their lockers for forgotten items, sell drugs (yes, that happens this early in the morning), and other things I'm probably unaware of. It's not like I'd want to know anyway. Wasn't any of my business.

As I walked out of homeroom, I was attacked from behind and instantly fell and dropped my books on the dirt inhibited floor. Damn, these janitors did a horrible job. My assailant jumped on my back multiple times, and in response I could only groan in pain.

"Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!" A female said, and instantly I knew who it was. "Roxy~!" she cooed, and continued to assault me. Well, it was considered assaulting, wasn't it?

"Ugh… Rikku, please get off of my back… _please_"

Said girl, reluctantly got off and held a hand out to help me up. Her bangle, and bracelet covered arm jingled as I pulled myself and books up. Rikku 'dusted' off her blue mini-skirt which was also covered in colorful accessories (belts, chains, pins, etc.,). She also swiped imaginary dust off of her shirt. Which was just barely covering her belly button.

Rikku Izaya was probably one of the happiest, bubbly females I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. No offense to her or anything, I consider her one of my few close friends but she got out of hands at times. Rikku had two other sisters, Yuna and Paine; and they were triplets. Rikku had the crazy long, angled, beaded and braided Blonde hair. Yuna, had the short brown hair and Paine had the Black short-hair. Some got them confused, I don't see how that's possible. If you couldn't tell them apart by their appearances then there was personality. Rikku was the happy-go-lucky one, Yuna was constantly studying but really popular and Paine was the loner. All different. But they had similar qualities. Which I will not name at the moment, you'll see those eventually.

"Hey Roxy!" Rikku grinned and linked her arm with mine as she led our way to our first class. Which was American Cultures.

"Hey Rikku" I greeted, with much less enthusiasm.

"You ready to go through one of Mr. Skeletons boring lectures?"

"Of course not. Nobody is ever ready to go through those things!" I replied, groaning. Now, Mr. Skeleton was a great teacher, that I could give him. But once he gets distracted by the smallest, insignificant subject he goes on and on about it. Which wastes time, sure but it'd be nice to actually get some work done. Mr. Skeleton was about 6 feet tall and just about as skinny as my pinky finger. He looked to be in his late 30s and had jet black hair which was slicked back. His eyes had quite a bit of eyeliner (the dudes almost 40 I don't see why he feels the need to wear eyeliner _at all_), and he was so pale he even looked dead. Most people would be scared, but his personality throws you off completely. The man is crazy about the holidays, especially Christmas.

Rikku giggled and as soon as we approached the classroom and sigh escaped her lips. "Here we go.." she muttered under her breath as she took her seat in front of the class. Chuckling lightly I took my seat in the back of the classroom and braced myself for two very long class periods.

**(TIMESKIPTIMESKIP!)**

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my books a zoomed out of the classroom. I didn't wait for Rikku, even though I saw that she was making her way towards me. Instead, I made a dash to my locker to put my books away, and grab what I needed for Math. All during American-Cultures I could do nothing but think about my possible feelings for Axel. My head pounded with thoughts about the red-head; and maybe just maybe there was something there.

Okay, not maybe. Definitely. I definitely had feelings for my best friend, Axel Flynn. But the amount of romantic affection was miniscule. They were there, but then again they weren't. That totally makes sense. Well, to me anyway.

I shut my locker and made my way to Math. I had two more periods until I saw Axel, and considering I just realized my newfound affection for the red-head. I knew I could totally play off that I didn't feel anything. _Totally._

When I walked inside the classroom, I noticed a new student. She had short black hair a sea blue eyes, her shirt was white and had a cupcake on it. The unknown girl had skinny jeans with paint splattered in different colors and worn-out red converse. Very cute, I had to admit. If I were straight I'd be into her, but I'm not. The new girl looks to be Rikku's type anyway (yes. Rikku is a lesbian).

The sound of the warning bell was made and about 10 teenagers rushed through the doors of my math class. My teacher, Ms. Kisaragi jumped in front of the classroom and made sure everone was paying attention to her. "Hello class!" she clasped her hands together enthusiastically. "we have a new student. Her name is Xion Unami and is she's my cousin. Don't mess with her! Or I'll deal with the problem myself!" Ms. Kisaragi tucked her short, jet-black her behind her ear and quickly fixed her 'ninja' outfit (she thought she was a ninja. For a 28 year old she was still really active) and got on with the lesson.

No one was really intimidated by her, but I can assure you she could kick ass. Mrs. Kisaragi was also one of the few teachers I could tolerate. Which wasn't much.

"Welcome to the Essentials of Algebra, Xi-Xi!" Xion's eye twitched slightly at the embarrassing nickname, ha. That's way worse than 'Roxy'. I share her slight annoyance. "you won't get Algebra until next year, and in this is a support math class so feel free to ask for help. 'Kay? Great. Now, everyone open your books to page 358and begin questions 1-30…" she continued talking and wrote the instructions on the board and then sat at her desk and began doing work.

By the end of 3rd period, I had finished all of my classwork and was left to do nothing but drown in my own thoughts. Which were undeniably filled with Axel, of course. The red-head was my best friend and if I were to tell him how I felt would he react badly? He'd probably reject me, anyway. I'm nothing special or good enough to look twice at.

Damn, I need a self-esteem boost. It felt as if hours had went by before class was over and the bell for Lunch A had rang. In this school, lunches were split into A,B, and C. Those with lunches B and C had a longer schedule than lunch A; that lunch meant you had fewer classes and you had less periods. Usually the 'smarter' kids got lunches B and C. While the less academic teens got lunch A. But, its not like I care much; I could care less.

Before I stepped a foot out of Mrs. Kisaragi's class she called me and Xion over.

"Roxas, I want you to show Xion to her lunch. Okay? Thanks! You guys may leave!" Before I even got the chance to respond I was shoved out the classroom along with the newbie. I guess I really didn't have a choice. And ditching the new kid wasn't an option. I'd be a dick for doing that.

"Uhm, just follow me I guess.." I shuffled my feet against the dirty, tiled floors. These janitors don't even do a half-assed job with it. Let alone, do _anything_! Dust and dirt collected on my already worn-out vans as I lead Xion to lunch with me.

"You don't have to walk me there you know" her voice barely over a whisper. I strained my ears to hear her. "I can go there by myself"

"Naw, it's cool. Besides I'd be a total dick for leaving the new kid to fend for herself in this huge ass school. You'd get lost in mere seconds"

I heard her giggle as we walked down three sets of stairs to get to the cafeteria. The smell of lunch food filled my nose as our destination got closer to us. When we reached the cafeteria I faced her and gave the fakest, friendliest smile I could.

"You could sit by me and my friends, if you'd like. It doesn't matter. You can't miss us either, we sit right in front of the pizza line over there" I said, pointing to momentarily empty table with my index finger. "See ya!" I left her and made my way to get lunch. After paying, I took my custom made deli sandwich and went over to the table. Not too long after Demyx sat with his boyfriend in following quickly behind him. I guess their little fight was over.

Now, Zexion is supposed to get lunch C (you know, the really smart peoples lunch –insert eye roll-) but after much talking with our Guidance Counselor, he had his schedule changed just to be with Dem. Which I thought was sweet.

Riku and Sora came a few minutes after and Axel was the only one missing. No one seemed to notice and after about five minutes I asked about the object of my affection. "Hey, where's Ax?"

"The last time I saw him, he was talking with the new kid" Sora answered. Nibbling on a leaf of lettuce from his salad; my brunet cousin was on some diet to keep from getting fat. Like that'll ever happen.

"New kid? You mean Xion?"

"Who?"

"Theres a new chick that's in my math class. Her name is Xion and is Mrs. Kisaragi's cousin" I answered.

"Never heard of her. The new kid I'm talking about is Ms. Kisaragi's cousin as well. I forget his name though… Venti… Ven.. Ventu? Oh, whatever. He's like your identical twin or something!" Sora continued to speak as he ate his lunch.

"Ventus. Ventus Unami." An unfamiliar voice joined our conversation and took a seat where Axel usually sat. I looked at the new face and inaudibly gasped. Sora was right, this guy _could _be my twin. Ventus seemed to share the same thoughts as he looked at me with emotion swimming in his blue orbs. Confusion etched on his features, he suddenly looked away from and turned to my cousin.

"Don't forget my name." Ventus stated, his eyes narrowed and bore into Sora's face.

Without noticing this, Sora nodded obliviously. "Sure thing! Hey, Ven, where'd Axel go?"

"Axel went to get lunch" Ventus answered, his expression softened at the nickname Sora gave him. What was up with that?

"Cool.. cool.."

"So, Ven, where are you from?" Riku asked.

"New York City." He answered rather quickly and his face noticeably brightened up as Axel approached the table, with his lunch in one hand and a small bottle of _Gatorade_ in the other. I felt a light blush find its way on my cheeks as came up to us.

"Sup?" he asked and with what seemed like barely any effort, moved Ventus from his seat, sat down . "Ah, I see you've met Ventus. Great! No need to exchange formalities, right?" all of us nodded and before I knew it, Ventus was sitting on Axel's lap.

Can you believe it? What the hell? .. Jealousy made its way into me, I was filled with a sudden anger. It was unbelievable.

"Oh! I forgot to mention. We're dating, _ha_" Ven looked over to me, as if he knew exactly how I was feeling. His eyes danced with amusement.

I was pissed. Fuming beyond any anger I have ever felt in the past. And, I was a hurt. How couldn't I be? I had just found out about my affection for Axel, only for it to be taken away by some new kid.

"I thought you weren't into Blondes…" Zexion said, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"I'm not. But, I can make a few exceptions for some people" Axel looked over to me quickly and looked back at Ven, a small smiled played onto his thin, pink lips.

I then decided, I didn't want to hear anymore and quickly got up and threw my lunch away. Deciding that I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hey, Rox, where are ya goin? There's still 35 minutes left for lunch!" I heard Axel ask. The sound of his voice hurt my very being, it pierced through my like needles. I opened my mouth to say something, but my vocals failed me and shaking my head, I ran out of the lunch room and towards to boys bathroom. Running into one of the larger stalls, I pressed my back against the wall and slowly slid down. It hurt. Whether they were new feelings for him or not, it pained me and I couldn't do anything about it. Taking large, deep breaths I pulled myself together and didn't let my emotions get the better of me. I could get over him as quickly as I found out I liked him, right?

Exactly. It was not difficult… not in the slightest.

"Hey, Rox. Why'd you leave like that? Look man, if your upset that I never told you before~"

I cut Axel off before he finished. I didn't even have to guess that it was him who chased after me.

"Look, it's fine. I'm your best friend, just tell me if you get interested in someone before-hand. I only want the best for you, bro" Lies. Looking straight at Axel, I lied to him. And there was nothing I could do about it. Telling the truth about how I felt certainly was not an option. It just was not.

The tall red-head nodded and gave me a small smile. "Gotcha. Even if he's new and all I can assure you he's a great guy. It's like I've known him forever!"

"Mhmm…" I wasn't interested in what he said. Not at all.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang as Axel and I walked out of the bathroom. I caught sight of Ventus walking with Xion and they approached us. "This is my sister, Xion." Ventus introduced, more-so to Axel than I. But still, I nodded in acknowledgement.

Not bothering to listen anymore, I walked away from them and waved to Axel.

"I'll see you.. whenever.." I muttered and scurried off to go to class. I guess he didn't seemed fazed by the fact that I left and continued talking to his new boy-toy. I hated feeling like this. So pained, hurt… It wasn't right, it just wasn't.

Walking up the stairs I stopped at the second flight and sat on one of the steps. Grasping my dirty-blonde hair tightly I had the urge to scream. Opening my moist, pink lips I waited for something to come out. Anything. But nothing happened, my own vocal cords betrayed me. I sat there for a good 5 more minutes until the late bell rang. Great, not only was I late to class and had a great possibility of getting detention for the first time, but my heart was slightly broken.

Today just was not my day.

**[LINEBREAKGOESRIGHTHEREEEEEE]**

**Alright, I know it's been awhile since I updated but I hardly got any response so I found it legit to wait awhile before posting it up. I'll reply to reviews later. Schools a betch. I hope you liked! And, about the whole AKUVEN thing? It goes with the plot, I assure you. Sooner or later the AkuVen is going to be a TerraVen. Hoped you liked! PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**

**/OUT.**

**Oh. And if there are errors please inform me. That'd be great! I'm editing this myself, ya know?**


	3. Serious Broo

**FUU- ! I was really happy about the response I got from the second chapter. I nearly pissed my pants! … Okay, no. Not really… The pissing of the pants part will never happen.. BUT I did indeed, like the response to it. I noticed small errors in my story which I will fix later… Baha, On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Kh or FF would I be writing FanFiction now would I? NO. lololjkjk; I still would.**

**Warnings: IMPLIED yuri, Very interesting innuendos, and mild language.**

**Oh! I'd like to add that for some of you who don't know where the Pocono's are it's in Pennsylvania in the U.S.A. It's where I live :O The Pocono's is the mountain part of the state, like literally, up in the mountains. It sucks. And, I'm originally from New York City. I don't find it special at all -.- Baha, and Roxas' schedule is set up like mine when I entered the 8****th**** grade. I just started ninth grade and I hate it.. Blahh… ok. ONWARDS!**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

With little enthusiasm I made my way to Family Consumer Science. That class was like Home Ec., except we did everything in half the time they did. Which I did not get but then again who am I to judge the school's decisions? When I walked in the class I immediately wish I had skipped. There was Ventus, speaking with Ms. Gainsborough. Before I could step out of the classroom and act as if I hadn't walked inside in the first place she called me over. _Fuck._

"Roxas, your late" her small voice hinted disapproval as she crossed her arms and slightly pouted. I mean seriously, this _27 _year old _woman_ is pouting. What the hell happened to professionalism? "I won't give you detention" Oh thank Allah. No detention. "however I want you to work with Mr. Unami. Now, off you go." She shooed us away and her knee-length pink dress twirled as she made her way towards the other side of the room. Ms. Gainsborough was a nice lady, she really was but considering that I was definitely not In the mood today I gained a small amount of dislike. I'll get over it eventually. Maybe.

Leading the way to my 'kitchen' (it had an oven, shelves filled with spices and utensils but it was a small area). Ms. Gainsborough then began the lesson, "Well, now that Roxas has joined us let's get on with our lesson. Today we'll be making Brownies! The ingredients and everything you will need is located in the shelves. Since this class is a mere 45 minutes you'll only be making the mix and tomorrow well bake them. Don't forget, if you burn them, make them terrible or if they taste bad you still have to eat them. I advise that you don't mess anything up. Am I understood?" The class nodded and made small sounds of approval. "Alright, begin! If anyone needs assistance I will be at my desk" and with that she left the class to do work.

Ventus opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before he could. The last thing I wanted was to hear him. "Look, we make the batter for the brownies and then we'll be completely done with associating together. Alright?" his eyes showed me that he understood that I wanted absolutely wanted nothing to do with him. But, he nodded. I know it wasn't my place to hate on anyone; but I was still bitter about what had happened earlier. Before I even had a good time, revolving myself about my feelings for Axel all possibility of dating him in the future disappeared. Sighing, I took out what we needed. "Let's get this over with…"

****

Family Consumer Science was a complete failure for me. 45 minutes of working with Ventus and everything went to hell. The entire classroom was covered with brownie batter, including the students. Ms. Gainsborough was pissed. I have never seen her get so angry before. Her face was red and voice and tone changed as she pointed to the door and yelled, "ROXAS. VENTUS. GET _OUT _OF MY CLASSROOM AND GO _STRAIGHT _TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! I WON'T EVEN BOTHER WRITING YOU UP! ." Ms. Gainsborough huffed and then went to call the janitors to clean up her classroom. In which, I wished her good luck; as I explained before the janitors here didn't bother even half-assing cleaning the school floor. Her classroom would not be treated any different.

This explains why I'm sitting here, in the main office, waiting for Dr. Ansem to finish with whatever he was doing. We were to refer to our principal as a doctor because legally he was a therapist; and Dr. Ansem was a nice man and gave good advice but the problem is well, his advice never worked. Ever.

When Dr. Ansem finally emerged from his office, he gave me a look and opened the door to his room "Well Roxas," the elder and taller man sighed, "step into my office." With that I entered and awaited to know my fate…

**AXEL P.O.V. !**

I had called upon my close friend Ventus to help me get what I wanted. Which means Roxas. Never in my life would I ever date Ven; at least not seriously. We messed around every once in a while but he wasn't what I wanted to obtain. He looked exactly like Roxy and that was just a plus, however they were completely and undeniably different. Ventus was an actor, he wasn't well known but acted nonetheless. He was in a few commercials for companies like _Staples _and even _Pacsun _but wasn't very memorable. Also, he featured in local movies and when I called him for a role to play, he took the part without protest.

Now, I liked Roxas _a lot_ and figured that maybe if he saw that I was in the arms of someone else he'd realize that he had feelings for me as well and we would all live happily ever after! Ya know, like those mushy everything-goes-right fan fictions? I've liked Roxy for a while, like since we first met. There's just something special about him. Wait, no… let me rephrase that. _He_ was something special; not just my best friend (and hopefully my soon-to-be boyfriend) but someone who was always there. And, he knew me more than anyone and I'd willingly break down the walls I created just to let him in my open arms. As sappy as that sounds…

You see, I'm raised by my older brother, Reno. He was a sarcastic asshole who made up his own rules and then broke them. My mother and father aren't in the picture at the moment. My dad is somewhere in North Carolina while my mom is in solitary confinement in Philadelphia. It was possible that my father had another family and it didn't bother me one bit; I've lived without him for years, I could go on without that until the day I died. My mother on the other hand, was a different story. She's been in jail since I've been in 7th grade. Why? For committing murder. She hadn't been caught in the act, she had admitted to it and turned herself in. According to her, she had been a part of a massive shooting at a local bank with two other accomplices years ago. She needed the money to pay off a debt and had to have it quick. My mother had killed absolutely anyone that had gotten in the way, in the end 30 lives had been lost. She killed 15 while the two people she was working with had done the rest. But, Ariel Flynn was no bad person. Definitely not. She was involved with many gangsters and gangs and after the debt was paid, she turned her life around. Everything about her past had disappeared, even so, the truth had been eating at her until finally, she went to the police to admit to what she had done.

I still have yet question her about why she decided to turn herself in so late and left my brother and I by ourselves. But, I cannot bring myself to do so. The thought of seeing her makes me slightly sick, and I don't plan on visiting her in jail in the near future. So, we'll move on from that.

One thing that surprises most of my close friends is my inability to come to terms with the fact that I'm gay. I kind of hate myself for it, too. My brother was homosexual as well; so it wasn't that bad. He even had his boyfriend over every once in a while! But I still could not accept it. With my brother and I being gay, who was there to keep our family going? With my mother and father gone there wasn't anyone. And the rest of my family somewhere across the nation, there was no one. At all. Now, don't get me wrong, I _knew _I was gay. And I'm not denying it, just the part of accepting that my family name wasn't going to carry on upset me. Yeah, there was adoption (If I ever think of getting married, of course) but it is not the same. However, I'm just a high school freshman, that should be the least of my worries.

At least for now.

Getting back to Ven, he's been my friend for years. He's a young, aspiring actor seeking out any role to play to heighten his future career. He lived about 3 hours away from where I was, which I believe is Pittsburg. And, he was related to Yuffie (or Ms. Kisaragi, whatever you want to call her). Not biologically though, he was adopted into her family. Yuffie was more like a sister to me than my teacher. She and my mother had been best friends in their early years but had a falling out. She visited ever so often, when I was younger and sometimes brought Ventus with her. It was nice while it lasted. But, eventually they stopped coming. However, a few years after Ven and I met each other again and it was like we didn't stop talking!

So, as of right now, Ven and I aren't really dating, like I said before. And I'm not dumb, when Roxy bolted out of the lunchroom I knew it got to him. I knew how he felt, I've been in the position before. Which only means I'll be getting what I want sooner or later.

"Axel, you're a genius" Ventus approached me with his sister Xion (remember not biologically) right after lunch. Before I could tell Roxy goodbye, he left. Yup. It was getting to him.

"I know I am" smirking, I crossed my arms. This plan was genius, fool-proof.

"No bro, for serious. If we can convince that guy-"

"His name's Roxas"

"Yeah, Roxas. Then imagine if this actually works? I can go far with my career and—"

I cut him off before he got too ahead of himself. "Remember, Ven, we're just Freshmen… Don't get too ahead of yourself"

"Right.. A man can dream!" He slightly pouted. "Don't you find it odd that the dude you like—"

"ROXAS"

"Yeah, Roxas… we look alike don't we?"

Not denying that, I nodded. They did look a lot alike. I wouldn't be surprised if they were un-knowingly related; Ven and Rox could be twins. But, I can't let myself get to that, Ventus is really touchy about his biological parents.

"Maybe we're rel—"

"No, Ven. We both know how you get when you talk about your biological family. The last time you had a breakdown…" Sighing, I recalled this sad event. Ventus couldn't handle the thought that his parents never wanted him. And, at one point, he thought he had found them. Years after looking and asking for information; when we found out the people we thought were his parents were not Ven lost it. He cried relentlessly and even considered suicide. But, I talked him out of it. Sure he seems fine now but I can tell there's more to how he feels than he lets out.

"You're right…" He sighed and started walking towards the stairwell. "Well, I have Family Consumer Science. See ya in a bit Axe!" and he left with Xion in tow. Heh, forgot she was there.

I nodded in approval before making my way to gym. I couldn't help but think that possibly, this idea of mine won't work. Hoping and wishing for it to pull through were still on my mind. But then again, Ven was a good actor. I knew it. So this plan couldn't fail. It was impossible.

When I reached gym class, I walked into the boys locker room. Yes. Absolutely, It would work. Without a doubt.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**Right, so, I had it end here. I'm not happy with the ending but I'll make up for it later. . Hopefully you guys liked it.**

**And, I just wanted to say, just in case you were confused, Axel's P.O.V. is from before Roxas got to his class. Like, right after lunch. This explains what he and Ven were talking about previously ya know, like last chapter. Well, REVIEW. THANKS.**

**::Avoids many bricks getting thrown::**

**/derpface and OUT.**


End file.
